1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to exercise systems having multiple resistance assemblies, such as multiple weight stacks, which provide exercise resistance.
2. Background and Relevant Art
There exist a variety of apparatuses for exercising various portions of a body. Some apparatuses specifically engage only the arms or legs, for example. Other apparatuses are more varied in functionality, able to engage various muscle systems with different components and exercise actions. Examples of apparatuses embodying one or more component in the same general apparatus include weight systems having a weight stack.
Weight systems typically employ a cable and pulley system that engages a weight stack as part of an exercise motion. The cables(s) and pulley(s) within a particular weight system are often designed so that a certain weight stack may be accessed from different angles, and from different exercise stations. For example, one cable and pulley system may connect from a leg press station to a weight statck. Alternatively, a second cable and pulley system may lift the same weight stack from, for example, a second station, such as a bench press exercise station.
At least one advantage of such a setup is that multiple stations may be situated adjacent to each other on the same system, thereby creating a multi-functional, yet compact workout environment. As a result of such space saving orientations, certain weight systems may be ideal for both home and commercial use.
However, at least one disadvantage to typical weight systems is that the amount of weight that can be lifted is limited to the single weight stack on the exercise apparatus. The single weight stack often has a limited vertical path such that adding additional weights to the stack may decrease a desired range of motion experienced by an exerciser. Compounding this problem is the fact that it is often desirable to utilize weights having varying mass increments, thereby providing additional choice and selection. Moreover, as a user becomes more experienced with an exercise routine, a greater amount of resistance may be desired.
Another disadvantage of prior systems is that some systems are limited to only one user at a time. Despite the fact that many systems may embody more than one exercise station, some systems have each station operating on one central weight stack.
Another disadvantage is that different muscles in a human body are capable of lifting different amounts of weight. For example, a person may be able to “press” more weight with his or her legs than he or she can lift with their arms. Thus, the person may have more than enough total weight in a given exercise system for arm exercises, but not enough for leg exercises.
In light of these and other disadvantages with prior systems, there exists a need for an improved exercise system. For example, there exists a need for a compact exercise system suited for lifting an increased range of resistance compared with prior systems. In addition, there exists in the art a need for an improved exercise system capable of servicing more than one user. Furthermore, there exists in the art a need for an improved weight system capable of providing a user a variable amount of resistance.